Jonas Andersson
Jonas Andersson (born April 14th 1999) is a Swedish student who attends Colham High School as a member of the Farthead house. He is well known for speaking with a Scanian dialect (which many of the girls find attractive) and being very smart, possessing a lot of experience with computers and mathematics. This is to the extent where he was moved to 6F for maths lessons in October 2015, and was entered into the Pedian Genius of the Year contest during his time in third year, earning third place, disappointed to not have fared as well as his older brother Edvard Andersson, who got into the contest a few years before and won. Jonas additionally has an interest and talent for video games, often visiting The House of Video Games That No One Played and watching early episodes of Angry Video Game Critic. He was involved in the production of the Punchender supported film King Pooey; it is unknown what he did for it. Jonas has strong knowledge of first aid techniques, and his ability to perform CPR came in handy when Edvard's heart stopped from Harry Smith honking the RustBucket 2000's horn in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever. Since the events of this episode he has notably gained an aversion to watching people fight. In school, Jonas likes to cause mischief sometimes. He is short sighted and has worn glasses since the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test, though he wears contact lenses in PE. He is also a planner in Morten Larsen's gang The Hovedpersons, which he has decided to temporarily close due to Morten and Edvard becoming inactive due to injuries and health issues respectively. Jonas formerly lived in Pewdstersund. However, Edvard was severely bullied at Pewdstersund Primary School for his high intelligence and short sightedness, so his family moved to Swotford and subsequently Nerdton in 2004. The reason why he attends Colham High School rather than Nerdton High School is due to the latter's lack of places. In The Bully TV series Jonas is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Morten and Edvard's voice actor. Relationships Family Jonas lives with his father Oskar Andersson, his mother Åleta Andersson and his older brother Edvard Andersson, who attends the University of Dundundun and is similarly skilled with computer coding. Due to Edvard's recovery from recent heart surgery suddenly not going smoothly, he has decided to avoid trouble and detentions to ease his own stress and so he can look after him outside of school time. His cousins who live nearby are Norwegian Morten Larsen, Danish Bjørn Henriksen and Icelandic Svörfuður Hilmarsson. Other cousins who moved back to their respective home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Sexual status Jonas is heterosexual and has been dating fourth year pupil Isabelle Drakenberg since November 2013. The two benefit each other in school; Jonas boosts Isabelle's maths skills while Isabelle is bringing on Jonas' physical abilities, which are now good unlike his brother's. Harry Smith and David Marshall were mildly jealous when he first started dating her. Jonas is additionally considered very attractive by the girls in his own class, who placed him at number 2 in the Cute to Ugly Spectrum. Rivalry with Ärnesti Jonas dislikes Ärnesti Jukanpoika for deliberately crashing into Edvard with his moped, causing one of the latter's legs to become partially immobile for some time. Ever since, Jonas has often thrown mud and dog poop at Ärnesti's house whenever he visits Kilallt. He once hurled rotten fish through Ärnesti's bedroom window, hitting him in the face. This caused him to scream "HÄIVYYYYY!!", while Jonas walked away laughing. Incidents such as this, along with Morten beating Ärnesti up for injuring Edvard, have provoked Maarjo Mägi to be mean to Jonas and his cousins. Other relationships Jonas' best friends are Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers, Thomas Wilkinson, Asbjørg Fjelde, Annabella Nylund, Patrick McCrae and Dylan Cook. He also gets along well with Harry Jobson, Jenny Templeton, Akköz Gündoğan and Joshua Turner, the latter of whom lives next door to him. Since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists he has been friends with Harry Smith, often getting him out of trouble at school. Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith Aces a Test *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey (appears in Edvard Andersson's thoughts) *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction (appears in Morten Larsen's thoughts) *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery Season 7 *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Kenny Kendrick's Time Bomb (appears in a dream Annabella Nylund has) *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith's Pool Party (mentioned) Video game appearances Jonas is confirmed to appear as a non-playable character in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Ärnesti Jukanpoika throws him in a time machine Blair created, sending him into a conformist-infested future under the rule of Queen Narciss. Her minions capture Jonas and try forcing him to produce pop music, and is thrown into a hole in her castle's dungeon when he refuses, with the fall breaking his arm. Svörfuður Hilmarsson later finds him. Jonas finds a photograph of Darcie Cantor's present version with a crown drawn on it, helping the protagonists discover the connection between her and Queen Narciss. He is soon sent back to the present and rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Quotes *"Stop! Harry didn't write that letter!" - appears in Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *"Aargh, all thanks to some idiot boy racer blaring crappy music..." - appears in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *"Ow! My back!" - appears in various episodes *"Leave the rest to me. This is Nordic work!" - appears in Harry Smith's Heist *"But don't you want everyone to know you're a genius?" - appears in Harry Smith Aces a Test Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Colham High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Common Love Interests Category:Farthead Category:Bespectacled characters